With you alone, I am free
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: I was dreaming when Castiel came to me that night, dreaming of endless skies overlooking a beach, the moon and the stars looking down, watching over me as I waited for Castiel. Castiel/Dean


**Summary:** written for the dean/castiel kink meme, found on LiveJournal for the following (anonymous) prompt - "Castiel using his wings to caress Dean while Dean is sucking Cas off! Wing Porn!"

**Disclaimer**:All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes. Title taken from lyrics from "Love of my life" by Carlos Santana.

With you alone I am free

I was dreaming when Castiel came to me that night, dreaming of endless skies overlooking a beach, the moon and the stars looking down, watching over me as I waited for Castiel. The scene was so peaceful, so perfect, I never wanted to wake up, didn't want to go back to my waking life which was filled with so much pain, and blood, and war, and I was tired of fighting, tired of all the troubles I had.

I sighed, feeling Castiel's hand gently pressed to my forehead, stroking his fingers slowly through my hair soothingly and I smiled, eyes closing, feeling myself drift off into a happy place, as his fingers continued smoothing my hair back. I sighed again, feeling Castiel's soft lips press gently against mine, and that's when I began to wake up.

I struggled against wakefulness, never wanting to leave that dream behind, but leave it I had to. The beach, the stars, the moon overhead disappeared, but Castiel didn't. He was still there, his fingers still soothing my brow, his lips still gently pressing kisses to my mouth, and I reached up, threading my fingers through his hair, responding more forcefully to his kisses, opening my mouth, inviting him in, moaning slightly when his tongue slipped in, exploring my mouth hungrily.

I lost myself in that kiss, feeling that despite everything that happened to me, Castiel was the only constant, the only thing worth living for, worth fighting for when all felt lost. He was mine, belonged to me as much as I did to him, and he meant everything. All the agony faded away when he held me close, and was something to believe in when I felt all alone.

I felt Castiel's hand slide down between us, to rub my ever hardening cock through the fabric of the boxers I always slept in, and lust poured through me, rushing from my head to my cock and I thrust into Castiel's questing palm, drawing away from Castiel's kiss, eyes staring up at the ceiling for a moment before turning to Castiel. He was watching me, eyes shining in the gloomy room, lips parted as he watched me, breath coming ragged from his mouth, as he slid his hand inside my boxers.

I closed my eyes, moaning loudly when he curled fingers around my cock, stroking me firmly, and I thrust into his waiting hand, gasping out his name on the end of every other breath. I wanted this, wanted him, needed him, like I'd needed him on many nights before this one. I thought of all the times we'd spent together, in bed, making love beneath the cold moonlight, bodies entwined for hours on ened. I came, at the memories as much as at Castiel jerking me off, releasing myself into Castiel's hand with a loud shout of his name.

Castiel withdrew his hand, and wiped it on the sheet beside me, and I watched him wordlessly, chest rising and falling with every sated breath, before I reached over, unzipping his pants with slightly trembling fingers. Castiel leant back against the wall behind him, lifting his hips from the bed, as I pulled his pants and boxers free from his slim hips. His cock was already hard, weeping slightly, and I leant down, taking him deep within my mouth, eyes closed against the feel of him against my tongue.

I started working him over, licking at the vein running along the underside of his cock, swirling the tip of my tongue against the head, making Castiel's hips arch up from the bed, and an almost scream trickling past parted lips. His wings unfurled sharply in his pleasure, spanning the small room easily as he continued to thrust himself into my mouth.

I continued sucking off the angel, giving a muffled cry when Castiel's wings snapped sharply around me, covering me in their feathery embrace, tickling my bare skin wherever the edges could reach, stroking down my sides, my legs, my face. My hands gripped the sheets beneath us tightly, bunching them into wrinkled masses beneath my sweaty palms, as my cock grew hard at the feel of Castiel's wings dragging across me, caressing me gently, never leaving my body for instant as I continued to suck him off eagerly.

My teeth scraped gently across the sensitive skin of Castiel's cock, tongue sweeping in their wake, my cheeks hollowing as I applied the right pressure, and squeezing another muffled cry from Castiel's open mouth. My tongue probed at the head of Castiel's cock, and he came, fingers digging almost painfully into my shoulders, as he released himself into my mouth hard. I pulled gently away from him, swallowing, then licking my lips slowly, before casting a glance up at Castiel himself.

He looked beautiful in the moonlight slanting through the window, his cheeks flushed, chest heaving in pleasure, as he blinked slowly, blindly up at the ceiling. His lips were parted and a contented sigh slipped past from his open mouth, as his wings stuttered, shaking against me as he rode out the last of his orgasm, before one wing tip started caressing my weeping erection. It swept across the sensitive surface of my cock, while his other wing held me close within its embrace. I closed my eyes, losing myself to the feel of Castiel holding me, his wingtip stroking me surprisingly firmly. I felt the familiar feelings of lust pull at my abdomen, arching down to my cock, and I came, releasing myself hard upon Castiel's wing as I practically screamed his name upon release.

I collapsed into his waiting arms, pressing a hungry kiss to his waiting lips, neither of us saying a word. In a way neither of us needed to speak., as all we needed was each other, and each knew how the other felt without saying the words aloud. With Cas alone, I felt free, and that was enough.

That was enough.

fin.


End file.
